


Behave, Bambam

by Secret_Locket



Category: GOT7
Genre: Aftercare, Background Got7/7, Bondage, Brat bambam, Daddy Dom Im Jaebum | JB, Daddy Kink, Discipline, M/M, Spanking, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:22:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23498965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secret_Locket/pseuds/Secret_Locket
Summary: Bambam has been acting like a brat all week. Got7’s leader has let it go, until he acts up in an interview. Now, it’s time for a punishment when Bambam doesn’t listen.
Relationships: Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Im Jaebum | JB
Kudos: 40





	Behave, Bambam

“Bambam, if you don’t stop acting up, I will take you over my knee.” JB whispering to bambam before pulling back and giving a pointed look. JB turning back to the interviewer to pay attention but occasionally checking on Bambam. Bambam rolling his eyes and not taking his hyung seriously. Bambam continuing to misbehave during the interview while ignoring the glares from his hyung. 

Once the interview was over and Got7 was heading to the car, JB grabbed Bambams upper arm, “I want you in my room, naked and kneeling as soon as we get home.” JB letting go and heading to the van. Jackson cackles like a hyena while Yugyeom starts to crack jokes. Bambam pouting and stomping his way to the van. 

Everyone getting out and heading up to their apartment. Bambam heading to the kitchen and grabbing a bottle of water. JB walking by before stopping and going straight to Bambam. JB taking the water bottle, “what do you think you’re doing? Didn’t I give you specific instructions?” Bambam whining, “hyung! You can’t be serious.” JB jutting his chin out and staring at him. Bambam squeaking and running to the bedroom. Bambam undressing and kneeling by the bed and waiting for JB to come in. 

JB walking in and humming, “so you can go something right.” JB taking his hoodie off and grabbing bambams chin, “who am I to you?” Bambam whimpering, “y-you’re my Daddy.” JB smirking, “that’s right. Daddy’s going to punish you. Do you understand why?” Bambam sighing and glaring, “I don’t need to be punished! Gyeomie does things like this all the time.” JB glaring right back, “watch your mouth. You’re being punished because I specifically told you to behave. You’ve been a brat for the past week. I’ve let it slide, but acting up in an interview? Unacceptable.” 

JB letting Bambams chin go and going to the closest to gather a few things. Bambam shifting where he kneels trying to see what’s being chosen. JB putting the items on the dresser, “on the bed, hands and knees.” Bambam huffing and moving. JB grabbing the first item, a cock ring, walking up and slipping it on. Bambam whining loudly at the feeling. JB shushing him and grabbing a bullet vibe and rope, “I’m going to tie this to your little cock. After that I’m going to spank you, with the paddle. I’m giving you twenty hits. You’re not allowed to touch yourself, come or move. You are to take what I give you. If you don’t, I will tie you up. Color?” Bambam whining, “green! Don’t like the paddle. Want to touch you too.” JB humming, “too bad. This is a punishment.” JB tying the vibe to Bambam’s cock and flicking the vibe on. JB then moving to get the paddle. Bambam biting his lip to stop a moan. 

JB standing to the side and landing the first blow. Bambam gasping but otherwise staying quiet. Jb’s hits getting harder and harder as he goes on. Bambam starting to leak onto the sheets. Seeing the blankets bunched up under him, Bambam slowly grinding down. Bambam moaning loudly and moving faster. JB tsking, “what did I say? Looks like I’m going to have to tie you up, baby.” JB grabbing other ropes and pulling Bambam up the bed. Bambam struggling against JB as he’s being tied up. JB spanking Bambam, “behave! Stop being a brat. This is what you get. You’re were so close. Only a few more to go, but no. You had to be a greedy slut and pleasure yourself.” JB finishing up and grabbing the paddle again. JB landing the last few hits the hardest they’ve been. 

Bambam jerking and crying out at the hits. Bambam testing the ropes ties around his wrist that link him to the bed. Bambam whining, “please, daddy! I-I’ve taken my punishment. Please, touch me.” JB humming,” I guess that is only fair, baby.” JB getting the lube and quickly stretching Bambam with minimum pleasure. Bambam wiggling around trying to seek some. JB slipping a condom on and kneeling behind Bambam, “you going to be a good boy, Bammie? Take my cock like a good slut I know you are.” Bambam nodding quickly, “please! Daddy!” 

JB slowly pushing into Bambam and groaning, “so tight for me.” JB keeping his thrusts slow and deep. Bambam trying to move, “f-faster! Pl-please, daddy. Need it faster. Been a good boy and taken my punishment.” JB groaning, “fuck, baby. Love to hear you beg. You’ve been good. Daddy’s going to take care of you.” JB picking up his speed and thrusting harder. Both moaning loudly as they move together. Bambam starting to cry, “c-close! C-can I c-come?” JB nodding, “yeah, baby. You can come.” JB reaching under and undoing the ring. Bambam almost immediately coming onto the sheets. JB thrusting quickly to help milk it out as chasing his own release. Bambam starting to cry from sensitivity, “come for me, d-daddy! N-need you to c-come!” JB moaning deep and loud as he comes, thrusts getting sloppy as he rides it out. 

JB breathing heavily and slowly pulling out, careful not to hurt Bambam. JB taking and tying off the condom as he gets off. JB turning the vibe off, untying it and taking it off completely. JB constantly praising Bambam, “you were so good for me, bammie. So proud of you for taking everything.” JB untying bambams wrists and rubbing them. JB grabbing cream from the drawer “I’m going to put this on you, okay, baby. It’ll make your butt hurt less.” Bambam nodding and sniffling some. Bambam closing his eyes as JB goes through the motion of aftercare. Bambam pressing his lips out, “kiss.” JB chuckling, “of course, baby.” JB kissing his lips, cheeks and nose, “let’s take a bath and get some juice in you.” 

JB and Bambam laying in bed after getting some sweets, juice and taking a hot bath. Bambam curled up to JB, “m’sorry for being so bratty. Stressed and tired” JB kissing bambams Head, “it’s okay, baby. Punishment makes it all better. You’re forgiven. Just tell me or one of your hyungs next time, yeah? I don’t like having to punish you.” Bambam nodding, “can’t promise it. Like being punished sometimes. Thank you for taking care of me.” Bambam yawning, “love you.” JB smiling, “I love you too, brat.”


End file.
